Street Of Rage V  The Final Confrontation
by Amsomnia Studios
Summary: The Final Conclusion to my fanmade stories, I was the one who started making Street Of Rage stories here on Fanfiction and is also the one who made it possible that it has a section on this homepage I would be honored to show you the final one!


Thank you for waiting so patiently for the last installment of my Fan made edition of Street Of Rage, this is the fifth and last installment, before we start there are some things you should know.

1 - This story is made out of the games, the storyline can obscure a little since this one is attached to my other three Street Of Rage editions that can also be found here on fanfiction, and also it is written in the style of the games, just with a little more narration this time.

2 – Chapter VII and Chapter IX is mostly a side note story about me with some facts a little changed, these chapters however do have the cast in it and if you don't read it you will surely get a little lost, simply these chapters are my known trademark! So don't hate.

3 – This is the last one I will ever do, hope you enjoy and don't take it too serious it is a fan made story of a kid who recollected his memories with these games.

4 – still remember however that the story is not a kid story not in any way, it is rather brutal, and blood as well as even one point nudity is described in this story, if you have noticed these 4 things then you are ready – hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Tonight the fight will begin, tonight all hell shall break lose, every little story you have heard of Wood Oak City will collide tonight, for years we have waited for the true return, I don't mean Mr. X no not him, he died, he will never come back, that's for sure, but tonight the forces of the gangs will group together, uniting three of us to restore our own master, the one who controlled Mr. X, the one who could control every crook ever to live, tonight we hail our master.

Tonight vengeance will be sweet, they have already called for Blaze, Alex, Adam, Eddie, but tonight none of them will matter, because we will be too strong, we have waited for this since the beginning many years ago when Nex and Wex died, heeh, it doesn't matter because you know what, they didn't die, my name is Lace and Wex and Nex are all alive, together we will unite and together we will restore our master.

He have waited for his return for years now, waited and waited to be resurrected it is almost five years since he died, well tonight he will come to life again, tonight he will have his revenge on those petty fools who tried to kill him, tonight we all sit here in this room, we await for the return of those heroes who tried to kill us, heeh, fools right, I ask thee Shiva are you ready to kill them for us, for the honor of the streets, so that we in time can control everything?

Shiva" You revived me, not really the way I wanted to be revived but you have promised to make sure I die afterwards, besides you the only ones who would know how to kill me, I must accept what you want, I long for death, this metal thing isn't life, it is borrowed time, I can only accept if I want to be released of this pain."

Nex" You should be pleased with what we gave you, not be such a brat about it, this is for the better of the whole streets of Wood Oak, we want to make sure this city is more controlled, that should suit you well, isn't that what your boss wanted."

Wex" Yeah, that's what your boss Mr. X wanted, it wasn't easy collecting you and making sure you could still breathe, you were dead as far as the world knew, but we granted you life, we granted power, we granted and we worked hard to get you in shape."

Shiva" I am not alive, I was dead, I am still dead as far as I know, you didn't do anything to me, this isn't power, this isn't control, this isn't shape, this is a metal thing, and my boss would never want me to have this, he would not even want to control the city, you don't get this do you."

Lace" Quiet, you must wait dear Shiva that's how these things go, when we are finished we will give you your retirement hehe, when we are finished he will come back, this I have waited upon for years, and I didn't even know him, heeh how perfect, I am almost ready to meet the destroyer, the one who will come and give birth to a new city, we must stay here until enough power have been restored, so quiet, don't frustrate Wex and Nex or you will never receive your gift."

Two hours later –

Lace" Arrgh we have done it, look everyone even you Shiva there is your master, he will be the one who can control everything, we have waited for you master, much power we have used so that you could return from the dead, I am sure you are wondering what happened while you were dead and why we want you to be with us now."

?" No, I don't really care what happened, I just want sweet revenge and I know that is why you resurrected me from the dead, this power you have granted to me, I will use this, they will fall, my day will be fulfilled when you all die Alex, Adam and Blaze, this will be the day of reckoning, I have waited for this for years, but now the time has come."

Lace" Please master don't hurt my sister, I want her all by myself, she and me has something we must finish, please don't come between us, I know it is much to ask for, but please let me do this one, I will take Wex with me, you can take Nex and Shiva with you"

?" Fine then that will be it…..huh Shiva, ohh so it is you, what is that thing you are wearing, why are you looking like that, how can you even be alive, I don't get this, explain right now Lace."

Lace" We decided to collect all of his pieces, and then store them in special medicine for years, and then we covered him in this suit, the reason why he haven't escaped is because he can't, the suit is not accessible for him, only for me, when he have finished his work we will release him, he will regain his freedom."

?" Sounds more to me like his is a caged animal, but fine if we need him that'll be that, I am sorry Shiva but I need my revenge, I need this, by the way regaining his freedom, heeh! Never use that word of the dead, he will not regain his freedom, death is not freedom, I should know, never say things like that, and let us get going, I want blood in my hands, by the end of the night."

Thus Begins:

Street Of Rage V – The Final Confrontation

Table Of Contents

Prologue

Chapter I – Keep The Groovin!

Chapter II – In The Bar

Chapter III – Moon Beach

Chapter IV – Expendable

Chapter V – Max Man

Chapter VI – The Poets I

Chapter VII – Never Return Alive

Chapter VIII – The Poets II

Chapter IX – The Machine

Chapter X – Violent Breathing

Chapter XI – The Last Soul

Chapter XII – Ready Funk

Chapter XIII – Streets Of Purity

Chapter I – Keep The Groovin!

In the mayor's office –

The Mayor"…Oh good you came, your name is Alex right, and who might you two be in the background, come closer, we have big business to take care of here, I need all the help I can get, I have read your files, and I know all about what happened five years ago, as well as all the other stuff down the line, please sit down let me explain."

_**Alex Stone – A normal citizen now, retired for five years ago after the battle against the syndicate as well as Max, returns by special request, he abdicated after a call for the police where he couldn't save his now deceased wife, all in all a broken mess.**_

Alex Stone" I only came here because you said that I would meet Blaze, Adam and Eddie once more, I have no real reason in wanting to fight for you or for this city, I closed that chapter of my life five years, no wait many years before that in fact, these two are here to protect you actually, if I should get too enraged I will, well let's just say they will stop me, oh and who are you, where are the old mayor?

The Mayor" I understand your reasoning, but I have a proposition that neither you or your three friends couldn't accept, the mayor who once sat here was killed, by the same group of thugs that killed your wife, you couldn't save your wife, simply because she never were there in the first place, didn't it seem strange to you that you never saw her there, that you were told she had died."

Alex Stone" I guess, so you know who killed her, sad for the mayor of course I just don't care that much, but you know who killed my wife, are you saying that you are giving me the opportunity of revenge?

_**The Mayor – A good citizen as well as a protective eye for the city of Wood Oak, trustable down to the very last detail, got the position of Mayor some days after his brother had died, his brother being the late mayor, somewhat broken down inside but with a hope for a new world.**_

The Mayor"…I gue….Oh good you could come, just sit down, back to you Alex I guess that's what I am offering to you."

As the mayor was talking to Alex, Blaze came in the room, she sat down next to Alex and looked awhile at him and then at the mayor, then finally she turned towards Alex again.

Blaze" It's good to see you once more Alex, nearly five years huh, I heard about the death of your wife, my grievances to your wife as well as you, but still it's good to see you once more my friend."

_**Blaze Fielding –A normal citizen as well as a mother, not working for anyone, instead living off the money she have earned all the years she was on the force, like Alex she have returned to Wood Oak for the special request leaving her child with her husband while she takes care of business as she calls, this is the last time, that's something she have sworn to her family.**_

Alex" Thanks, yeah it's been many years, you Adam and Eddie were the only reasons for me being here, it's good to see you here alive and well, I don't know how I would feel if you weren't alive as well, let's just get this over with, let's get this done!"

Blaze" Yeah, oh and who might you be, you are not the same one I am sure, have I seen you anywhere before, and why I are you sitting there, a new mayor but why?

The Mayor" My name is Leon, I took over this seat from my brother who died for some weeks ago, he was killed, killed by the ones you are going up against, but you are not there to give them revenge, well maybe you are Alex, but not all of you. The reason you are doing this, is because every night at the same hour someone gets killed by them, and they don't care who they are. It might not sound like anything, but they are plotting against the whole city as we speak, we got a message from them, but we might as well wait until Adam and Eddie arrives it shouldn't take that long."

Twenty Minutes later in the mayor's office –

Leon The Mayor" Oh good you could come Adam and Eddie, sit down next to Alex and Blaze, then when you have finished your greeting then we can begin the real actually meeting."

Adam" Okay, nice to see you two once more, sorry to hear about your wife Alex, but I hope that you at least will stay a little longer in the city this time, I missed you dude, as well as you Blaze, it's been many years haven't it, hey Leon"

_**Adam Hunter – A police officer for the Wood Oak city police department together with his kid brother Eddie Skate, he lives alone only some single blocks from his brother, in the years Adam haven't changed much, but fought many battles for the city, which he would always do.**_

Alex" Thanks, nice to see you too, I have missed you of course, I don't really know about the staying part but I have missed you, and how are you doing Eddie."

_**Eddie Skate – Eddie have fought with his brother for years after the events of Mr. X and Max, but not as much as the battle against that syndicate, now he lives two blocks away from his brother with his wife Leena, still a police officer and he will properly always be one, not that talkative.**_

Eddie" I am fine, also my grievances to your wife and to you Alex, now should we get this stuff going, I guess the only reason we could all be here is because the shit is really hitting the fan tonight or what?

The Mayor "No you are not wrong, this is the message we got, it's a video, and you are not going to like what's inside this video, this is the reason they killed your wife, this is the people behind all this, they suggested we have you put here to make sure that they would go down and then they laughed in the phone, this is the video they sent to us.

Video Tape Of The Syndicate Gang –

A woman not seen just yet turns around to the camera, smiles and laughs, in the background a couple people are standing plus one who is sitting in a chair smiling with a grin.

Lace" Sister, my sister how long have I waited for your return, how long have I waited to make you bleed, well tonight, and the day after that we will finally take over this pathetic little city, me my two friends, our dear father, someone you know too well, and one more, we are waiting for you here, right here, we are all waiting."

Lace turns towards a bed, in bedded in a little blood as well as sheets almost torn apart, with a laying in it, almost not breathing while huffing for air.

Lace" We are all here right Sofie, you guys out there have just about two days to save your precious little city, as well as wife nearly dead, I stress this as good as I can, saving this city is almost impossible but I would like to see you try, as well as kill me sister…goodbye!"

In The Mayor's Office –

Alex" SOFIE, that's Sofie, how can she still be alive, I must save her, I have to give it all, before she dies by the hand of those crooks, but first in order to do that we must kill them, especially the one that I just saw, that's impossible, unbelievable."

Blaze" But it's true, I can't believe my eyes, it's really true."

The Mayor" Now you see the reason I called you, first off save your wife Alex, then take control of them, if they make it, if they succeed, we will all have lost the battle, those powers that flew around that person must be controlled, they must be removed, I don't even know how that's possible, when can you start?

They all agreed on starting at the office, searching through some papers and calling numbers they found a lead to where the operations where going on, now they just had to get there and succeed in saving those that were nearly dead as well as ending the syndicate for good, something they had tried doing for nearly thirty years, tonight they battle would begin!

Chapter II – In The Bar

The place that they had been searching for in the papers led to a little bar, a bar that had visited before some years ago, in here as usually they were apprehended by a lot of crooks, they were however not really any match, and most of the crooks had nothing to tell them or would just not led anything on to them as they fell to the floors after having being beating by the gang.

As they walked around the bar in search of anything they finally found something, they saw two shadows talking from behind a door, one of them looked really angry while the other looked extremely calm and cool. They decided to knock on the door, as soon as they did the door was opened and two huge men came out of the door, looked at them and laughed.

The Two Guys" We all have waited for this, waited for so long, he told us we shouldn't fight against you until now, fine, we have waited, all of us will today defeat all of you."

The two guys that came out was Souther and Antonio, in the back Onihime and Yasha appeared, from above Jet came flying down, and busting in the door was Abadede together with Barbon, most of the enemies they had encountered were gathered in the Bar, all had waited for them to return, figuring that if they couldn't kill them apart they would do it together.

Onihime & Yasha" We are ready, you kicked our asses five years ago, and as well as many years ago, well tonight together with all of our friends we will destroy you, you cannot leave this joint, like ever!"

Abadede" Well I guess it's time for me as well, like my hands have been burning up just thinking of this day, I have been waiting to bust a cap in your own sorry asses, together with all of us, you are outnumbered, it's time to give up"

Barbon" Hell yeah, if you think that you will defeat us, you've got another thing coming, they will be so happy when we return with a couple of broken necks and other stuff hehe."

As they all gathered together in a circle around the group they kept on laughing as loud as they could, they had waited for a chance like this for a long long time.

Alex" Oh my god, not this again, I mean I am getting tired of seeing you guys, haven't we done enough to you guys, shouldn't you just leave the biz when you have the chance, and when it isn't going to much into your head?"

Antonio" Look, we have a preposition, if you guys beat us this one last time, we will let you go, we will leave all this to you, and we will even give you the information you need, if you defeat us that is, heeh because you won't."

Alex" Heeh, really have you figure, we have done this so many times, ohh now you are ganged up, but do you really think that's going to stop us, dude we have been fighting this before."

Antonio" Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that it will be that easy this time, you may have been able to do it before, but together we are a lot stronger then you, we will beat you completely up."

Blaze" Sure go ahead, like that would ever happen."

Yasha" Heeh, Blaze as always, you are just as dumb and pathetic as your little friend here, you really think you have enough power to do away with us, you must be crazy you little girl."

Blaze" Hmpf, I didn't know which one to go after, but now I do, heeh you are going down first, then your little friends, believe it or not, we will kick your ass, then finally we can get some information and peace, like you could stop us."

The Crooks" Hmpf, this is going to be fun, let us begin this battle, heeh, no matter what happens here this will be either your or our last stand, this is going to be awesome hahaha."

They all turned towards each other and began fighting, naturally Yasha and Onihime went right at Blaze who they had waited to fight one more time, all began fighting and in some enjoyed this final fight.

You could clearly see the whole gang of crooks light up and turn right at them with kicks and blows, while the group fought with smiles on their faces, even Alex who had looked at them and thought to himself why again, he smiled even though he kept on thinking about his beloved.

At the end the crooks had lost, they revealed where to go next as a last note, since they had fought again them the crooks this didn't feel any regret, the battle was over, they had accepted defeat, they had accepted to let go.

As they walked out of the bar, Antonio stood up from the floor, he looked at the other from his gang who was also somewhat beginning to regain their power, then he turned towards the door they were running out of and said something to his group.

Antonio" As promised, you gain the upper hand, hmpf it's funny though I didn't really use all my power, this last battle, even though we were ordered to do it, I feel we did this just for pleasure, for a final confrontation, now they can move and we can, go and rescue them, go and defeat this night, thanks for the final fight."

Chapter III – Moon Beach

When they arrived at Moon beach, as Antonio had told them before he actually died, they were met by Erika, the same woman who Souther had been talking a little about in his battle, she told them to stop up, and then she explained herself.

Erika" So I guess they were beaten, hmpf, well I am not going to go so lightly on you guys, but I am a lot like them, it's been so many years, I mean I don't really want to fight anymore, I am just here for show really, if you beat me I will of course like my family give you the information for the next place to go, from there on you are on your own."

Alex" Why have you suddenly changed your focus, your resolve, why do you not care that we ruin all this for you guys, you are just like Antonio and the others, what is the gain of this, I don't get this, it seems that most of you are just letting go why?"

Erika" heh, fight me, beat me and I will tell you why, give me that resistance that you gave my brother Antonio yeah my brother, show me that power of yours, I will explain after the battle if you are still alive that is, come here and fight me."

She took out a gigantic whip and ran right against them with a big grin on her face and then she began to fight them while she laughed and sometimes spoke out to the group when she could.

Erika" Nice, that's it, give it all you got, that power show me it haha, here on this beach one of us will fall, here you beat Abadede for the first time maybe tonight I beat you."

Blaze" Heeh, funny but no, you haven't got a chance, you can try as much as you want to, but it's not going to do you much good, this is the power we have, and we will with it make you fall haha, just you try."

Erika just kept on fighting while she smiled and laughed, like she didn't even care if she would lose, but as we already know she didn't really, it was like her brother, this was just a fight to her, it wasn't that important for some strange reason, she just embraced the moment.

Alex" have you had enough or what, or shall we make you bleed all over again Erika like the last time, are you sure you really want to fight us when you have no such chance."

Erika" Giving me an option, that really isn't like any of you, well of course I don't care, fight me, make me bleed, I want to taste my own blood hehe, I don't care, this battle, let it last as long as it can, that's all that is important to me."

Obliviously in the end Erika lost, she fell down on the sand of the beach that they were fighting at and then turned towards them, slowly she arose from the sand again and began to explain her reason, as she knew she had lost, that there wasn't much more to it.

Erika" It's simple really, I lost my will to battle, to do this many years ago, but like my brother I too have no option really, this battle for me is the last, today I give up. If you succeed I will still be alive, and the only thing that could keep me from having a life would be to defeat you, this doesn't make sense to you guys, but once you reach the end you will know. This is something we all know, this is something we all trust in, not only us small crooks but also someone else. I give you this information because you are the only who never really was controlled, but we are, tonight when you defeat everyone we will be freed. I can't say much more because that's all I know, but look. You see that boat in the horizon, reach that, there your journey will continue thank you for fighting me."

As they walked away from the beach and ran towards the boat that Erika had pointed at Erika like her brother turned towards them and then looked at the sky and said something that might just reach them.

Erika" The truth is a lot different than from what you know, but once you reach it you will know, now run, we never helped you guys, we were controlled, we didn't dare to go against anyone, tonight you guys will, free us all, make this world, make this city, make these places in her heart free at last."

As she had spoke out she fell to the sand but was in time held by her brother Antonio who had ran towards the beach from the bar, which had taken him just about one hour, he had run just to be sure his sister wouldn't have been hurt too.

As they stood there they looked at the boat, walked away while they crossed their fingers and spoke quietly out in the sky the last words they would ever say in the city before they left.

Both" Now this city is in good hands, move, destroy, save this world, only you three can really do it, you three who came so many years ago, go Adam, Alex and Blaze show the power you have inside of you, destiny is now in your hands, together you guys will release the imminent power you all have."

Chapter IV – Expendable

At the boat side it was raining rapidly, it stormed a little at the docks. As they came storming onto the ship, someone stood right at a corner, he walked out and gazed at them while he looked with regret in his eyes.

He turned around, then he gazed up at the sky, his coat was waving all around him, his long hair covered much of his face, and his body was a mess, just strings holding him all together, just a body of metal, he didn't even look human anymore, he was a sad mess.

It was Shiva, just barely Shiva, what he had once been was now no more, they looked at him a lot, just to grasp what had happened to him, you couldn't even feel his humanity, he was a mere shell.

However from what he was about to say, from that you would already by the beginning believe he was still a human deep down inside, the outside and the outer shell had just been damaged so much it didn't show.

Shiva"….Listen, I am here to kill you, and for me that sounds fine, but I only do it because I gain freedom, I have no reason to go against you guys anymore, even five years ago I was hesitant to go against you at the end. Look at me, this is what I have become, this is what they used their time on. I don't look like a human, and even though I talk like one and act like one, I don't feel like one anymore. At this battle I will be fine with being killed, but if you do then do it right!"

Alex" I am not really your best friend, I am sure you know that, but I know when someone has failed, when someone has thrown in the towel, I know when someone is at the precipice and I'll accept their last wishes no matter what, I don't like you but I get you."

Shiva gazed at Alex, who he had fought for so many years, then he turned and looked at the others, he smiled even though he really couldn't, even though he didn't portray any humanity you could clearly see that he was ready, he could feel the battle inside his body, he was still somewhat alive.

Shiva" Thank you… I am not going to give up that easily, this is my final fight, this is my last stand on these streets of rages, let them be good, let them shine through, don't give me just a little fight, give me the ultimate final fight. I may not look human but I need this, I need this before I crumble inside."

He slowly turned around so he couldn't see them, then he removed his coat, took a knife up to his side, slowly he moved it into his hair and chose to cut half of it away, then he turned around one more time and uttered a little comment.

Shiva" So I better can see"

Then he ran towards to group and told them to attack him, to give him everything they had, everything, this fight was going to be his final fight, it meant a lot to him, what he had fought for, the reign in so many years was finally ended, and the battle began on that boat at night.

As the fight began you could see Shiva had been given upgrades, he jumped higher than any normal human, he was wiser and stronger, he moved quickly and got away from them a lot, his powers even if only a shell was amends. Alex and Shiva stood in front of each other one hit then the other.

The others attacked from sides, each time they did Shiva would move an inch to the side, he could easily see where they were attacking, yet sometimes he would pause, it wasn't his suit, it was his sanity, he wanted to give them chances to hit him, and they knew he was doing that.

Shiva" I like this, I so like this, hand me everything you've got"

Alex" Sure, I am gonna beat the hell out of you."

Shiva" Yeah, that's the spirit, destroy me, kill me, break my shell, make it crumble, let my body free of this prison cell, give me your most powerful attacks."

Blaze who wasn't hitting him as much as Alex heard what Shiva had said, she jumped right up into the air, and before he could move away from her kick she kicked him right from above the head and down. It was like a shell shock really, it almost made a dent in the suit.

By the way when the suit breaks, he dies as well, not instantly, but as soon as the suit is broken his body will slowly began to deteriorate and in the end he will cease to exist.

Shiva" Yeah, that's the right spot, you actually made a dent in my suit, keep on with this power, I'll make you mad, and with that madness you will kill me."

As soon as he stopped talking he ran right in front of Eddie and kicked him in the stomach, Eddie fell to the side and couldn't get up, he was breathing but his body felt like it was attached to the ship's deck.

Alex" Eddie!"

Shiva turned around to look at Eddie, then he turned towards Adam, he smiled had a grin on his face, like he was actually happy he had knocked him so much that he couldn't stand, then he spoke out to Adam.

Shiva" Don't worry Adam, your brother is completely save, I just knocked the shit out of him, but don't worry I haven't killed him or anything and he is perfectly save where he is, he will be able to move in a short while, nothing happened to your brother."

Adam" You…..(Adam running towards Shiva and knocking him completely down in the mud while still beating him , slowly Shiva's body got a small hole, Shiva looked at Adam as he kicked him) don't you ever do anything to my brother I am going to break you!"

Shiva" Yes…that's the power, that's what I am searching for, this is the power that I need be shown, give me everything you've got, everything that's inside everything (throwing Adam away from his body) YOU'VE GOT!"

Shiva didn't really want to hurt Eddie at all, but knew that if he did something Adam would get furious; this was what he was seeking, he was waiting to get the ultimate power thrown at him, and as he arose from the ground and threw Adam away they soon realized that he was serious about dying.

As he stood there he looked at the rain, then turned towards them, he took his hand out and began talking one more time, this was his last words, the last sentence Shiva would ever utter.

Shiva" This is an ultimate battlefield, here you shall not hold back, here you shall give me everything, don't let me hurt anymore, don't give me the punishment of this suit anymore. I know I never really did anything good, and I accept my destiny, but please give me a goodbye I deserve. Whatever might happen later will be your destiny not mine, go and destroy him, destroy him for the better of this world, but first eliminate me, break my shell now!"

All of them even Eddie who had the power to one more time came up, with everything they got they all ran towards him, with all their might and power they all came with extreme force, he took up his hands and as they were nearly beating him he fought once in a while.

Slowly the shell began to break, his lower body was free after they had kicked and knocked as much as they could, ones or twice Shiva would knock them off just to wait for them to return and one more time take him apart, and after a while Shiva couldn't even stand anymore.

Other parts of his shell were almost gone, the only part that still needed to be broken was the part that held his heart from stopping, the last part, with all their might they all came with fists harder than any power known to man.

It broke the shell that protected the shell, as soon as it did Shiva fell on the deck and died, it wasn't like there were a second he just fell like that.

His body crumbled, it had been stored for so long in that shell that it wasn't a body anymore, how the heart was able to move it un comprehendible, the remains of his body was washed away from the water that continuously washed up on the deck.

For a moment Shiva had been on the ship, had fought them, but some single seconds later it was like he hadn't been there, like they hadn't fought him there, there wasn't a trace of him left, accept for a necklace, something he had bore since he came to the city.

It had the shape of Shiva one of the five supreme goddesses of Hinduism, and on the back something was written with small text. "To remind you of the power you have – 1984"

Instead of taking the necklace they left it by the deck, slowly the waves took care of it and it fell down into the endless abyss of water, when it reached the ground many thousands knots down it shined a little so that a light could be seen and then it stopped.

Chapter V - Max Man

As they left the deck and Shiva who had died and slowly sunk down into the water they ventured the boat, here they would find Max, he jumped right in front of them, he laughed a little and just looked at them. Then he began to utter some words before he attacked the team.

Max" Hmpf, you guys are so predictable, so pathetic, you walk where people tell you to go, without even questioning their answers, but then again you have chosen the right path through it all, you haven't wavered, yet now you will."

They began fighting, Max wasn't a pushover but his strength wasn't as big as it had once been, instead of fighting against them he simply gave up, thinking he was fooling them they tried to taunt him but nothing worked, he decided to tell them where to go.

He wasn't even trying to give them a fight, instead he just asked them to follow his footsteps, if they followed them the story that they were seeking for, and the people they were looking for would be nearer to them then they would imagine.

It was like Max had given up, he told them to go down a road, then when they reached the end they would end up at a street, and a car would be waiting for them, then without even a notice he vanished, and they were left alone.

With no guidance they had to follow his descriptions, they had to track his footsteps; it was properly a trap, but they couldn't do anything about it. As they walked down the road everything was empty, I mean sometimes a couple of crooks would appear but that was all.

After walking awhile it finally stopped raining for a moment at least then it began again, as they neared the street with the van Max appeared again, he uttered the same laugh as before.

Would he fight now? Well no he wouldn't instead he handed Alex the keys to the van, told them to drive a certain distance and they would end up near a deserted street, they had to drive and then walk the last miles in order to get to a warehouse, and one more time without any notice he vanished.

While Driving –

Adam" I wonder what is going on, it can't be good, and he is plotting something I just know that, something must be going on"

Alex" You could be right, however something was off, something I haven't seen in a while, he didn't act like his normal self, something different about him, didn't you guys see that."

Blaze" You might be right, I also felt something different about him, Max have never portrayed himself like that, I know he have his history an all, but that's something I have never seen or even thought of, he looked so different, even from the movie that we saw."

Adam" You've got that right, I guess the only thing we really can do is wait and see, if we don't follow his orders we might never find Sofie, it may be too late, we can't just risk going against what he says even though we have past memories."

Alex" Yeah I guess you are right, we have no choice but to just trust him really, but there were something so different about him, it was like he was suffering or something like that."

At the streets –

As they went out of the van and all stood at the street they watched and looked for anyone, in the shadows Max came out he laughed as he had did before when he told them where to go.

He slowly turned around, looked at a warehouse, in the distance, he pointed to it, and told them that that warehouse was where they would be going, that was where they would find out the secrets, he didn't even waver or anything, like he had given up.

He also told them to protect and save Stan, which they didn't get, since Stan wasn't even on the streets he was at home, so maybe Max were just talking nonsense, thinking Max would fight them Alex took his gloves on, Max looked at him and began to speak to him.

Max" You will have enough time for that later on, you mustn't fight me now, you will meet me one more time, not here and when you do, please just let me go, you can't really do anything."

Alex" What are you babbling about, come on fight, I know that's what you really want to do, just give up right here right now, I know you are waiting to attack us."

He gazed at Alex's hands and looked with pity and sadness while he moved a little away from the group, he knew they wouldn't believe him, and he could understand why, then he turned towards them one more time and uttered this.

Max" Fight, is that all you really want to do, is that what you are doing here, just fighting, or are you trying to save your beloved, is fighting really important, it shouldn't be, now fighting for someone or something now that is important, fighting me isn't. Move now, I will meet you at the precipice, and just let me go."

Then he just vanished as if nothing, he left with a key falling on the ground, on the key Warehouse was inscribed, with no other solution they decided to go on, but they never left their guard down, thinking Max could be at the other corner, that was a smart thing.

While Driving –

Blaze" He was weird, must've happened something to him, he didn't act like himself, something so different about him, and it's not really the kindness that he in some way showed us, there were something way different about him."

Alex" Yeah, like he was sad, he laughed to hide his sadness away, he looked tormented by something I wonder what and why."

Adam" We can't really let that be our problem, we have a problem we need to fix, then after we might be able to find Max again, but for now we can't let stuff like that go to our heads or we are sure going to lose our composure."

Alex" Arghh, yeah you are right, we mustn't use our time for a thinking game we can't afford to lose much time here anyway, more people could die, even my Sofie, we must just move on and be quick about it."

Chapter VI – The Poets I

As they came driving down the street they found the warehouse, inside they found many crooks, who obviously wanted them dead, they also found their old friend Stan, Stan who had helped them for so many years, he was hooked up to a strap, just one release and he would die.

_**Stan – Stan a police officer who threw in his badge after the events of 2010 when Mr. X was killed, a protector, a father to one kid, he was captured by Lace one week prior to the events, she felt he was a second perfect bate, even if it meant he had to die.**_

As they neared him after having beaten up the other crooks Stan asked them just to leave him and move on, save Sofie which he had heard a little about prior, they of course didn't do that, instead as more and more crooks came Blaze and Adam looked for a switch or anything that could get him free while Alex held the crooks away from them with his kicks and blows.

After having searching for awhile they found a switch, Stan was led lose and could just barely move for a moment, after awhile he was standing though. After finishing up the crooks that came their way they continued down the warehouse, Stan had been down the stairs so he knew where to go, they kept on walking for awhile.

Discussing While Walking –

Stan" Thanks for saving me."

Alex" No big deal, you would've really died in order for us to leave right, that's what you were really thinking man that's sick, but then again I guess if all came down I would do the same, still that's big man, of course wouldn't let you die friend."

Stan" It's as one poet once said, I think I heard it in one of his poems; it was a quote I guess, his name was Michael I think, the quote goes something like this, Life is in its easiest terms just a couple of waves, all that matters is which one you want to use, which wave you feel you are most comfortable with, each wave has a meaning, but the meaning can only be found in your own mind, the meaning isn't far away, it isn't nearby either, but we need to find the meaning all by ourselves, life is like many waves, the most important thing is to know which one to choose"

Alex" I don't really read that much, but you know that already, but yeah that quote is well suited here, so what you are saying is that right at that moment, your wave was to let go, to let us move and survive, that's deep man, that's deep"

Blaze" I remember reading that poem, also some of his other work, what ever happened to that man, I wonder, after his last poem "Listen Though" he just vanished, no nothing was written from him again, this quote though goes to show you that something like a quote can even tell you what to do, and what to feel, right or am I wrong?"

Adam" That was his thought, I remember reading about this poet, he died some years ago, he was killed while protecting his wife, as he laid there and saw his wife while he was drawing his last breath you could see he had been relieved, he had found his wave, his wave was in the easiest terms to save someone he endeared, that's was his wife, that's why he doesn't write anymore, that's at least the story I have been told."

Stan" I Remember being told about him, he came from Denmark or somewhere over there, he wasn't really that much known, but when he died all the work he did was published, of course it was done with a greater writing, he wasn't that could at presenting it, the story and the meaning was his fortie, it's incredible that some of you even know of his work, he became somewhat famous when he died, no one knew of his work before that, not that much though."

Arriving At The Inner Warehouse –

?" Stop talking, no one cares about your discussing, this is where I end your lives, heeh, so you came all this way just to be killed, no matter though, my name is Vex, and some of you might know me, but not for long, no not for long hehe."

As they entered the inner warehouse Vex interrupted their discussing, she jumped right in front of them with one huge machete while she laughed at the highest pitch you will ever know, then she just gazed at them for awhile, they weren't going in further not if it was up to Vex, this was where their little journey had to end.

As she looked and laughed, blaze walked up to her, looked and laughed, then told her to back off, they could certainly handle some crooks, so why shouldn't they be able to handle just one little woman with white hair and black eyes.

_**Vex – Vex, a sister to Nex, once she fought against Coie and Lace, she was thought to be one of the strongest at that time, her powers exceed that of many people, she is a crook and have always been it, she believes in the restoration of the world that her master wants and she will do anything in order to get it, she is a brutal person at best.**_

Vex" Heh don't talk small talk to me, do you really think you can handle someone like me Blaze, someone who had something to do with your sister and you thirty years ago, heeh you are pathetic Blaze and so are everyone here, oh don't worry though my brother is right here with me."

As she said that a black shade turned into a man, Nex who was a little more busty and strong stood right in front of them and laughed at the top of his lungs, he just gazed upon them with a taste for blood, normally Vex would be seen without Nex, but the weird thing is, Nex would never be seen without Vex.

Blaze" Oh but I remember you two, the two kids that couldn't kill me right, I remember and I still laugh at it all the time, my sister might think you killed me, but come on that you didn't, and she knows by now, Coie might also think that, but you two are just small people."

_**Nex – Nex is the brother to Vex, stronger than his sister but not as brave, while his sister dreams of the world her master wants Nex doesn't really care much about it, Nex was betrayed many years ago, but have never let on what he was betrayed with, he now works for his sister's master in order to finally find revenge or something, but after thirty years he haven't found any.**_

Nex,Vex" It doesn't matter what you think sweet Blaze, so we couldn't kill you back then but we have grown, now we can and we will, this is for the better cause, we will kill all of you right here right now."

Chapter VII – Never Return Alive

Nex and Vex didn't move even an inch, then after looking at them for a few seconds they both took their weapons and ran at them, when Alex tried hitting them he just simply flew away from them, everyone tried to hit them but nothing helped, Vex and Nex just kept on moving around taunting them while they laughed at the top of their lungs.

Stan noticed something on their backs, some weird powered generator or something, looking at it a little more from the view where he stood he soon realized that their speed had been excelled through both of the generators, he quickly told it to the others, who quickly noticed as well and began running trying to get it off them, in the end they succeeded, Vex who was a furious woman looked at them for awhile then turned to Stan who had told them.

She pointed at him, suggesting he was the first to get killed, then she disappeared, Nex was still there, this time without Vex, something he had never been before, he noticed that she wasn't there anymore and stopped fighting.

Alex" Oh so now your sister isn't here anymore, shouldn't you get away fast, she can't help you anymore, I'll let you walk away right now, right now if you promise not to return.

Nex gazed at Alex, at first he looked afraid but then his face slowly turned from afraid to a big grin, he looked and laughed like a crazy kid, then he turned towards Stan told him that he was going to be the first, as he slowly turned away Vex appeared right in front of Stan.

Even with a fast turn Stan was quickly hit by the weapon that Vex bore, he fell down on the ground, kept on bleeding even though the others tried to help while some fought against Vex and Nex after some seconds Stan lost his breath, he died right there while Vex and Nex laughed while fighting, the last thing that moved was his hand, a small badge fell out of his.

The badge showed the picture of a woman, on the header of the badge was inscribed "To the ones who never return alive, live free, live free beyond the barriers, remember always you could be the next" it was a badge of a woman named Louise, it looked somewhat rusty and she bore his last name, it was also somewhat covered in stained blood.

They didn't have time to look in his clothes for clues, they had to keep on fighting them, they decided to turn around and fight for real this time, at first they had just played with the two, they didn't seem that hard to defeat, but as Stan was killed they slowly realized the urgency.

Even though Vex and Nex were a strong pair, they didn't have that much in store, after removing their generators that kept them from quickly moving the effects of disappearing away quickly faded away, their powers had been thrown aside.

What was once a really strong pair was now just two pathetic crooks like all the rest, all these years they had been using powers of a machine to make sure no one stood in their way, without it their powers were that of children, they kept up the fight for awhile but slowly realized that the power had gone, first Nex fell down on the ground.

Then Vex after standing her ground also fell, both were laying next to each other, they still had some strength and luckily for them they came up again, with all their might they fought and fought but in the end fell to the ground once more and this time they stopped trying to get up again, they had finally given up.

Alex" Listen Vex and Nex, why did you have to kill Stan, why are you doing this, where is your boss, where can we find Max, this whole thing can't go any further, this must stop here."

He brutally held them by his hands while he almost yelled at them, while they in some way cried then Nex and Vex began to explain the situation, what had really gone on since they came on the scene how it all started, they finally gave up and let the information loose, thinking they were going to die there anyways.

Nex,Vex" Orders are orders, we need to kill everyone if we want to stay alive, that's funny though, cause right now all we really want is to die, our powers had always been created by the same person, he have been controlling us way before, way before no one knew, the secret is simple, but the true can't be."

Blaze" What are you talking about, how did Max control you two, how could he have had all this power from, where could he get such power, this couldn't just be Max, what about my sister."

Vex" Oh my poor Blaze you got it all wrong, so wrong, we controlled Max, we sent him after you many years ago, he didn't give us orders, your sister have her reasons for being where she are, but when all comes to all she is being controlled as well, and she knows this very well."

Blaze" Who is controlling Lace, who is this person you so talk about, if it isn't you two, not max or even my sister who could it be, certainly not my brother Coie?"

Nex" Urrgh, it's simple really, you have been fighting against him all these years, still after so many years his powers are amends, they continue to grow stronger and stronger, however the powers that is bestowed unto him are weakening him, as of now would be the perfect time to take the control, as of now the chance is still on your side, you must defeat Mr. X"

Adam" How can that be, we killed him five years ago, we even made sure he had died, how can he still have powers, how can he even be alive, this is not even possible, not true, and besides why are you two being so nice to us, I know you are close to dying but why let out, how can it help you two?"

Both of them looked at them, they would soon lose their breaths and die, all these years they had been fighting against them for Mr. X but as of now they had changed everything but why, what could they possibly gain by telling them this stuff.

Vex" Listen, we might have worked for Mr. X and while I have shown interest in building a new city, a new world with my master I never had intended it to be something like this, Mr. X isn't even human anymore, his pieces were collected and stored and then reassembled, just like we did with his bodyguard Shiva, but while Shiva still had the consciousness of a human being Mr. X have almost lost it, I don't really care much for you guys, if I really did I wouldn't have killed your precious Stan, but I care about our master, he have gone insane and he must be put down, me and Nex are not the ones that can do that, so if you can then do it, we will not stop you, not that we can anyways."

Both of them died afterwards right before telling them that the door beyond this door would lead them to a hall filled with pictures, besides that hall a huge ball room would be with stairs and in here both Mr. X and Lace would appear, Max was also somewhere but not in that room, they suggested that they would have to find Max first before he was killed.

Chapter VIII – The Poets II

After they had died the group noticed the door but also the body of Stan, they remembered the badge, and took a look at it one more time, they then searched his body for some clues, in his pockets they found two separate letters, the first one was addressed to Louise and the second one was addressed to Stan from Michael, the author that had written the quote earlier on.

They decided to read the letter from Louise as the first and most important letter, in it she wrote this, but she didn't write it to Stan, it was addressed to Michael even though Stan's name was in it, the letter had weird blood marks as well as some stained water what could've been tears.

Hei Michael, listen my friend, this letter is a weird one, how can I even write it when I am dead, that's because I wrote this some weeks before I died, you might wonder how I know this, but it all makes sense to me now, you see I remember reading your poem named "Lonely Soul" the one about the girl who died in a car crash, when reading it completely and being told by you that it was a dream I noticed that the person in the story resembled me.

I know how this might sound to you, how can I die even if I don't know anything about it, how can die even if I don't know when I will die, but it all makes sense to me, it's dreadful really but I have come to accept this turn of events, this letter is your letter but please burn it after reading it, I hope that it gets to you in time, so you know that I accepted this fate."

'Sincerely Louise your only friend…

The other letter that was written was a letter from Michael himself, but in it they quickly noticed that this wasn't really Michael, this letter was written by Stan himself, this letter was addressed to Michael from Stan, it would seem like Stan had been more involved with Michael's affairs then he had ever led on, in the letter he wrote.

Hello Michael, I don't think you know who I am, I am actually sure that you have no idea, but I have something that is yours, I guess you aren't ever going to see the letter, since you have died, but the letter is still yours, I don't know how to say this but I was a fan of your work, I always endeared the stuff you wrote, so I kept finding new things, when I heard you had died I appeared at your funeral, I know this is frown upon but I took something in your casket.

I took the this letter, it was addressed to you from the girl you so often wrote about in your tributes to her, I haven't read it even though I many times have thought of doing so, I am returning with the letter once my business here is finished.

Your number one fan Stan…

Stan had never talked about his past or what he had done it, he always kept quiet, someone his past was always kept truly secret, no one was going to find out about it, but now they knew, he never returned the letter because he died just before he had the chance.

It would appear he had loyalty to this writer, he might even have known him in at least some way but he never led on about it, they all agreed on returning with the letter in order to at least honor Stan's last wish which they thought it might have been, they sealed the letter and looked on the backside of it, there they found one more quote, this quote however was not written by Stan, but maybe someone else, it looked like Michael's handwriting though.

"_For you who understand the future, you to not fear the future, nor to you seek anything out of your life, you are not a low life but you just simply have accepted not to expect as much, you have learned to accept life to the fullest without knowing about it, finally you can admit you are truly free, because you let go and that by all means can only be seen as freedom"_

As they had read it they left the scene, then ran towards the door and into the big hallway, in here they found a small door and the big door, the big door would lead to Mr. X and Lace, the small door would lead to Max, in the big door they would finally find out what happened, they would finally end it all, they would get all the information's they needed.

In the small one however they might be lead to certain doom if Vex and Nex had lied, Max could even not be there, would they risk it, they didn't think that much about it, as they ran the door to the big door kept on being closed, the small door waved in the hallway and steps loudly sounded the rooms.

Chapter IX – The Machine

As they came out of the door and into another hall they saw people brutally killed, each one looked like many of the crooks that they had beating up all night, there were some cops in between, and here they also found the body of the Mayor's brother, only his head however, his body was left all over the floor, some pieces left on some stairs that went even further.

As of now they couldn't take the time to look at it, they had to move on, they kept running down stairs until they came into a huge hall, in here Max was standing strapped up to a huge machine, it had tons of blades surrounding it, on the floors people laid waste to what had happened, when they asked Max what had gone on he quickly explained that this was the doing of Mr. X

He told them to leave him as well and save Mr. X, there were no way in hell that they could save him from where he was, the cops that had tried to help him had died, some of them had made it to the upper stairs but mostly were killed, and the ones that made it to the stairs were brutally killed by Mr. X who Max also explained was now only a mere shell of a human being.

He told them to move quickly, to quickly go and save Lace who was with Mr. X, he also explained that in the beginning Lace was going on about resurrecting his father but when she found out that he was a mere shell of a human she convinced her father to resurrected Max.

Max was told to keep quiet, in the beginning had been plotting against the team but in long run he hadn't ever had anything to do with it, at least not this time around, Lace had all the time after seeing her father's shell told Nex and Vex plus Max that the mission was to kill her father, while Vex hesitated in doing so since she adored Mr. X Nex in the end convinced Vex to do so, but since she was still dedicated a little to him she decided in the end to go against the team, Nex in reality tried to stop her while still following his sister's wishes.

Alex" Max, we must get you away from this in some way, there must be something we can do, if we could save Stan then we can clearly save you as well."

Max looked at the team but saw no Stan, he asked them what had happened, and while they had saved Stan at a machine that Max himself had build they couldn't save him against Vex, Max told them that maybe he had build that machine, but the one that Max was hooked up to was Mr. X creating all together, it was impossible to do anything about it.

Alex tried to move a little towards Max but a huge blade came right at him, he docked and in a lucky streak fell backwards to where the others stood, blades came flying down, to the sneaky eye some would say that they could survive and still save him, but to the wise man they wouldn't.

And if they survived that Max also told them that another machine was hooked up to this one, this other machine would shoot bullets as well as small knives from the ground, no matter what they did they couldn't save him, it was simply impossible.

Alex of course wouldn't have it so he tried one more time, he was once again lucky to make it back to the others, this time Max ordered them to stand put telling them if they didn't he would simply kill himself by pulling a small cord that Mr. X had put right next to Max just to taunt him into pulling it and killing himself.

He told them to move or he would, he told them not to return, if he was going to survive he would do it somehow, they in the end had no choice but to choose his option, they turned around and went away from the hall. As they did they had the machine stopped running.

As they came running down again they saw the body of Max down in a puddle of Blood, the machine had stopped and wasn't running anymore but Max was not living either, next to him he had a letter, he had been holding this letter all the time, it was addressed to the team, it was in his simplest terms his last wish.

Listen to me, Mr. X have always been plotting this, right off the start way back when he knew how it was all going down, he ordered me to play my part, if I did not it would have severe consequences, I have a daughter as well as a family, this is the way that Mr. X had me under his control, if I promised to do my part my family would be saved.

As I see it if you destroy Mr. X then they won't be killed, but the only hope that they will survive is if I die here, he put me up in this machine to trick you, if I promised to do this then they would be saved and not killed, they are not here but under his control, kill him and they are freed, say I couldn't kill you, I couldn't trick you, or just appear before him then he won't know that I did what I did, destroy him.

They had no choice but to believe what he said, he had decided on what he wanted, now there was only one left thing to do, they had to return to the hall and enter the big room that were next to the other, in there they would finally meet up with Lace and Mr. X this time he had to die, this time it all had to end, so that everyone could finally be freed of their torment.

They ran up the stairs and ended up at the door took a large breath, readied themselves, than they opened the door wide and loudly so that everyone in the mansion would hear the sound.

Chapter X – Violent Breathing

As they came in the mansion, inside where Mr. X and Lace where standing and waiting, Lace turned towards Mr. X and told him to back off, she would prove to her sister that she could defeat her, he decided to do as she said, then she slowly went down to her sister, down some stairs, as she came down, she pulled her mouth up to her sisters ear and whispered.

Lace" This is where the sides change, this is where you guys stay put, you stay put and let me fight my father, I will always be your sister, just not by blood, this is my secret, you and I will be the ones going down with it, are you clear on that sis?"

Blaze where a little shocked but understood, as a child she remembered playing with her in the garden together with Coie, but she also remembered a figure of someone that resembled Mr. X, in the end Lace was not her sister, yet instead the daughter of Mr. X and she would be the one to stop him, she had turned sides at the very last moment, keeping herself quiet without Mr. X or anyone noticing.

She had just followed orders all her life, now she would be the different kind, she turned around from Blaze walked up the stairs, as her father looked at her she smiled with a grin on her face then began fighting with him, in the beginning he didn't lead on, thinking this was a staged thing, thinking that this was how she was going to kill her sister.

As he asked her why she was doing what she was doing, she turned her face around and looked at Blaze for a moment, then she turned right back to her father and began talking to him.

Lace" You might be my father, but don't be mistaken, I don't have the same ideas as you, I never did, you left me as a child, you could properly have risen me to one of your own, but you didn't, that was your mistake. This violent breathing you hear from me is true, this is the power I bestow, and this is what is going to kill you."

He looked at her thinking she was still kidding, then he began to laugh and laugh he did, slowly she looked at him, her eyes had turned bright white, he could hear her neck make sounds, and her hands clenched as she readied everything she had inside of her.

At that moment it became clear to him that he had been fraud by his own blood, he slowly clenched his hands while his eyes glowed with yellow gold flowers color, the glow from his eyes slowly engulfed all of his body, his hands were covered in this glow.

Then he looked at her, smiling, he slowly lifted his body from the ground like he could fly, then he came back down, and pushed his mouth close to her ears and whispered what would be the last thing that would be said in that battle.

Mr. X" How funny, I guess my own blood hates me, not really surprised though, I have kept you in secrecy all my life, not really cared much about you, so in the end you turn away from me, you decided to help some petty fools. You see this power, the power that is surging through my body, it's glows, this is the power that will kill my own child, you can still turn around, or you can die her, this is the power of gods, this is the power that I present to you, what is your choice, child?

She turned around at Blaze, and then at the same moment kicked right at her father, he was hit right in the cheek, then one in the stomach, he didn't fell though, he just kept on getting beating by his own child, then he decided to throw her off guard, with a single knock she flew right down to Blaze, she was bleeding rapidly.

As fast as she could she came right back up on her feet, then ran right up the stairs, while her father were laughing as loud as he could, she came at him with a kick that should've hit him right in the head, yet without even blinking he knocked her down on the floor, she began spitting out a lot of blood, as he stood there, he took her by the hand.

Like a suggestion to that she could still bail out, that right now she still had the choice of leaving this all by itself and helping her father, she decided to take him by the hand and let him raise her up and then she quickly kicked him right in the bottom of his stomach, luckily he fell down on the floorboards but didn't bleed or anything.

Then slowly he arose from the floor once more, looked at his daughter with resentment in his eyes, took his fists up and ran right into her, what followed were a battle with a lot of kicks and knocks, she fell to the floor bleeding but came up again, he fell but quickly came up as well, they fought as good as they could while the others watched.

This was not a battle between them and Mr. X right now, this was a battle between daughter and father, they fought and fought, both looked like they were weakened but not really, Mr. X who looked like he had been knocked down was just practicing against his own daughter.

In the end she came with all her might, her kicks were dangerously strong, she was furious, you could see that in her eyes, and in the way she moved, as she came with what would be her finest kick of all, a kick that would kick him down for good, he took her by the leg and threw her over by the other side.

Then as he walked over to her he laughed as much as he could, as he was standing at her side, he once again gave her his hand, she took it but this time, he took her up from the ground, turned her around, went over to the stairs and looked at the others.

You could see she had been weakened beyond repair, she was bleeding from a lot of wounds and could barely keep her eyes open, he gazed at them and laughed loudly, then he turned to his daughter and gazed upon her while holding her, then took his hands around her head.

Smiled to her and noted, in believing that he would save her there, instead he looked and looked and then quickly broke her neck while he laughed hard. Then turned around to the others and slowly let go of Lace.

Chapter XI – The Last Soul

Laughing as much as he could Mr. X looked at Blaze while Lace slowly fell to the floor and died instantly, while Lace had always wanted to punish Blaze, Blaze just wanted her sister back, she had never sought out to kill her proposed sister, she came there in order to save her sister, that was her only goal, that's what she tried to do.

But now as she looked at the body of her dead sister, she knew that nothing would ever be the same again, this was the fate that her sister had to bear, she had to die, and that was her destiny as told by Max when he killed himself sacrificing himself for the others.

Mr. X kept on laughing and talking thrash to Blaze, yet she didn't hear anything, she was in a trance, slowly she took her gloves on without even noticing herself, then she went a little back, looked at Mr. X and clenched her fingers as much as she could, blood fell out of them.

The others looked at her while Mr. X laughed, right at that moment they knew that the battle had just begun, the battle would just start without them for a moment, slowly her eyes turned from clear color to a dark somber glow, she took one step forward and then ran right into Mr. X

He fell a little backwards, then looked right at Blaze asked her if she wished to die just like her sister had died then laughed rapidly at her, Blaze who was almost enraged and completely in a trance didn't even blink, his voice hadn't penetrated her ears.

For almost ten minutes the two kept on fighting, one hit after the other, one kick after the other, one in the knee, one in the head, one in the stomach, they kept on fighting, no one lead out, both were bleeding, the power that had surged through Mr. X's body had ran right through Blaze, she had by all means copied it right into her body.

One powerful human being against the other, but in the end Blaze was thrown aside, Mr. X's power were that great, he came at her, but were stopped by Adam, Eddie Alex and by a running brother, by Coie, looking at them he laughed as loud as he could, then asked if they were really serious about killing him.

Slowly Blaze came back from the ground, she went over to her brother and the others, looked at him, and clenched her fingers, while she mumbled.

Blaze" This is where we end this, thirty years, that's enough, with this power that we all have inside of us, with this we will destroy you, we will succeed, your end is near, behind this is only a somber morrow, and is only a darkened future for you. This is where it all ends!

Finally Mr. X stopped laughing, slowly he was convinced that he might have had too much of hope for their own future, nevertheless this was it, this was what he had been fighting for all these years, a future where he could live they way he saw fit.

_**Mr. X – A syndicate boss who sought a new future for the world, a future where he could rule, he would start in a city, in the end he never went out of it, he was always stopped, for years he tried finding new ways, this is it, this is where the future for him finally opens up, either he dies or they die, a syndicate who needed a new future!**_

Slowly he came at them, his power surged through his body more and more, it was building up inside of him, as he walked the floorboards slowly cracked, and the sealing slowly began to crumble, until it actually rained inside upon them. Alex, Adam, Eddie, Coie and Blaze all stood together one hand on each shoulder in order to get some of the power that was flowing out of Blaze.

He came right at them, they ran right at him together, what followed was a power against power, blood spilled everywhere, after almost an hour of fighting both backed up, then ran right into each other again, kick against kick, knuckles against knuckles, the floorboards fell apart, while the sealing was almost completely broken down.

The power had destroyed everything, what had once been a room with a bed, some nice candles, and a couple of pretty cabinets was now almost a place embedded in mud and blood, the water had almost covered the entire room, once more they backed off, then decided to jump right into each other with all their might, Adam, Coie, Eddie fell right into the mud but came up again.

Mr. X fell backwards, but came up as well, his power that had in the beginning glowed like yellow gold flowers was now almost blackened, he was bleeding around his body, and the power that came from the others had turned from yellow to blue, with one last chance Mr. X ran right into the party, he was thrown backside with a large kick that Blaze and Alex had combined.

He fell right into one of the sharp floorboards, slowly he ventured himself up again, his power was no more, he was still alive he hadn't given up just yet, with all his might he ran right into them, with all his power he gave it everything he could to destroy them, he was killed right on the spot, he heart stopped instantly.

The power that he had since then been given disappeared, slowly his body crumbled in the floorboards, he had been saved so many times, this time he could no more, the water quickly erased every trace of his body, quickly it was like he hadn't been there.

As they went out of the mansion, the power they had vanished, they were weak but had made it, they had saved Sofie after they had found her in the room with Mr. X, they had saved the city, and they had saved the world, even though the world would never know of these deeds. The mansion crumbled, it fell apart, leaving his body to become nothing but dust, what it had already become.

As they walked away, they realized that finally now it was all over, however as they walked off away from the mansion they silently heard a voice yelling something.

Mr. X" No! This is not the end haha, this is the power of gods, the power that I deserve, return right now or admit defeat, and with this power I can finally end your lives AND THIS WORLD!"

Chapter XII – Ready Funk

As they ran towards the mansion one more time, they were shrouded in a fog of the dead, the sky had turned bright red, voices yelled and cried, and as they saw Mr. X he turned into something else, something not that of a human, he was no more a mere human.

His eyes had turned white, as clear as snow, his body was covered in blood, there were no spot that wasn't smudged in clear red blood and out of his hands came two huge swords, in the one to left a human child were crying and screaming and in the other one human child laughing and screaming as well.

The black power that had gone away slowly regained power and slowly engulfed all of his body; he didn't even look like a human anymore, more that of a white blooded silhouette of some weird kind of creature, he didn't notice them anymore as they looked; he just waved his head back and forth while he laughed and kept talking.

Mr. X" This is the power, I can feel this power surging through me, it is building up, with this I can finally wake up to my real power, with this all my worries have died down, with this my future will be done, this is god's will, this is the power that god wants for me, to destroy all kinds of people, this is the perfect power, only mine."

Alex" We can't let him do that, there must be something we can do, together we must defeat him before his power finally evolves, there is no way in hell I am letting him gain control, look at him he looks like a damn demon man, we got to get this prick!"

Mr. X" Haha how funny, you do know I can hear you right, your pathetic powers and might can only be a clutch in my way, but fine, if you really think you can defeat me, me with this power then go ahead have at me!"

Together they turned around, decided how to do it, and stayed close, everyone readied their arms, readied their bodies for what would come after this, for what would come at them right now, this was the finale moment, this was the final confrontation, what had been a battle had all been leading up to this very moment!

They looked at each other and then prayed, and then they ran right into him with all they had, the screams from the children became louder and louder, he kept on fighting them while he bled.

After fighting for what seemed forever, they slowly gained the upper hand, by now Eddie and Coie had already been thrown aside and were bleeding a bit, Adam, Alex and Blaze that for many years ago went up against the man himself stood ground, they proved that the fight was not over, together they were a trinity of destruction, of hope and of serenity.

Slowly Mr. X began to lose his breath, the children cried and screamed even more, while people around what would seem like a graveyard enshrouded in death began to arose from their graves, it was only an imagination but while they fought him they saw the souls of those people being released of their torment.

They saw Zan, Max, Lace, Shiva, their old friend the mayor as well as Stan and a lot more who finally were freed from their graves. Mr. X began to fall, to crumble in the ground, what had once been red and white turned into dust again, the children that were hung by the swords vanished while Adam, Alex and Blaze kept on fighting the rest of Mr. X

Finally Mr. X gave up, the graveyard was no more, the people that they had saw in the graveyard were freed of their pain and Mr. X turned into complete dust, in the end they had won and they heard a voice from beyond uttering what would be his last sentence.

Mr. X" I give up, this world is yours now, do what you want with it, the power granted to me wasn't enough, I give up, and it's your home now."

Mr. X was no more he would never be able to be resurrected because his body would never be found it had turned into complete dust.

As they walked away Blaze held her sisters body on her hands, while she slowly regained consciousness. At that moment she promised that she would always, always protect the people that were most important, that she would never leave them out of sight, like her beloved sister.

Coie left them at the mansion as they walked, he went another way while he said something before he had completely vanished from their sight, he would never be seen again, never be recognized by anyone.

Coie" Thanks for saving my sister, thanks for setting her free, sister my sister, keep her close to your heart, it's time I leave, this is the punishment I must always walk away with, I killed someone many years ago, no more, I will vanish from here, it's time I leave, thanks sister my sister, thanks for saving her, and for saving me!"

_**Coie – a brother who loved his sisters very deeply, but in the past had done some things he would never admit or forgive, he would never be seen after that night, yet some people say that they saw a huge man resembling the pictures of him somewhere…**_

Accepting her brother's wish she left with the others, this was what he wanted, after so many years she couldn't possibly go against his own wishes, there she left with the others as she saw him walk away.

Some Days Later –

Chapter XIII – Streets Of Purity

After having saved the city Alex decided to move to Woodland Oak with his wife, he had felt he had abandoned it for so long, which is rightfully so, he moved in some blocks near Adam, who he had dearly missed after so many years. Blaze stayed in the city for some days, when she waited for her husband and kid to come get her.

At night they all went out for drinks and had fun, they promised they would always keep in touch, it had been so many years, the feeling they had experienced had shown them just how big their friendship really was, It had shown them the strength of the power they all bestowed together. They would always keep in touch, always be there for each other.

They would live together and remember each other with many new memories until the end, friendship stronger than anything, their chronicles up till this point had been of fighting, their legacy afterwards was of joy and happiness, a world, a city, a place in peace and prosperity.

The mayor congratulated them when they returned, two funerals were made, one for Lace the sister of Blaze as we all know her, and one for the remembrance of Zan and Max as well as Stan, who had helped the cause even if one of them had been a hindrance for awhile.

Their legacy, their story will never be forgotten, this book proves that, this is the book you are reading, this book will always stand time, for once in time their existed eight heroes who fought with all their might and power to save their city and naturally in the end save the world.

All it took was one bad guy, with his own ideas of the world, with his own ideas of life and death, all it took was one to create a world of thunderstorms and tsunamis, of death and punishment, but with every evil comes good in between, as long as the power that gave them hope still glows rapidly all over the world.

As their last days went by, they had all grown old, seen their city rise to the city that everyone in their minds had wished and waited for, they all stood there at the harbor, they all stood and watched the water, they all stood there to remember those that left their side.

Alex" As I see it today if we haven't done something back then, if we hadn't helped defeat Mr. X we would never have seen this place one more time, this is strangely enough where we all met so many years ago. It's nice to stand here again."

Blaze" Yeah you are right, the atmosphere, the ocean, the sounds, they all whisper things to us, many have died in the years prior, many have sacrificed themselves for the survival of this city, like Zan and Max, my sister, and Stan, even though I never felt it was worth it those many years ago, as I see it today I finally see it in some way."

Adam" We started at a little police station, our mission was to take down some single crooks, what in the end was only small ended up being almost a decade of battling against one syndicate boss. I just wish my brother could be here to see this."

Alex" I am sure he is seeing this, I am sure he is looking down on us right now, I am sure all of the others we have lost are as well, at least he died of natural causes, at least he didn't die in the battle, I know that sounds crazy but at least he didn't."

Adam" I get what you mean, we are all old anyways, I just always figured I would die before my brother, since I am a lot older, and a heart failure might be natural for many but it isn't as natural as just dying of old age, but he lived long so I think he died with no contempt.

As they kept talking, the ocean bashed and bashed at the harbor's edge, it slowly became night, and here they would stay for a while as they saw the sun coming down while the peace was tranquility.

"**Even though you might be dead in death, you are still alive, just in another world, but you are still bound by the threads you created, so in time even you can live on"**

**Lace 2015**

**The End**

**Thanks For Reading**

**Kaeru21 Aka Deepfree29 Aka Michael Petersen**

**Tribute To Lilli, Jim And Louise!**


End file.
